universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Karkat Vantas
Entrance Transportalize Karkat appears on the battlefield via portal. Special Attacks Neutral B - Encryption Karkat takes an item and puts it in his Sylladex, which is WAY different from Jade and John's. His capacity is limited to 2 safes, which follow his movements, and they can hurt like a bitch depending on the weight of the item captalogued. They also fall through platforms. Card safes can also be captalogued for massive damage as they are treated like items. Captalogue a player-specific item and it'll disable the move. To unlock it fron the safe, hold B near one, allowing Karkat to use that item. Characters with a high enough IQ can crack safes, though they take longer than Karkat does. Strong characters are also able to pick up and carry safes. Side B - Sicklekind Karkat gets out his sickle and throws it. You have 4 sickles to choose from, each dealing different effects. While you hold B, press A to switch sickles. Alternatively, a standard attack making use of the sickle automatically switches Sicklekind to the sickle. *Standard Sickle - It does normal damage without anything cool going down *Homes Smell Ya Later - This is the fastest sickle, and it goes through opponents *Reggisickle - It not only deals damage in darkness, but it also breaks through anything that can deflect projectiles *Clawsickle - It's the strongest, but also the slowest; luckily it breaks through shields Up B - Transportalize Karkat transportalizes from point A to point B. On ground, he transportalizes to another part of solid ground. In the air, Karkat is lifted up by the transportalize pad, giving you a pad that you can transportalize to at any time regardless of location. The pad can be broken with a strong attack by anyone, Karkat included. Otherwise, it goes away after 10 seconds. Down B - I'M PUTTING YOU ON SPEAKER CRAB Karkat gets out his speaker crab. When you press B again, he deploys the crab. It scuttles away, then scuttles back to Karkat, dealing damage to opponents along the way. It also avoids ledges. Pick it back up with B, or it automatically crabsplodes, meaning 5-second cooldown. Reinput while the crab still scuttles projects a hologram of a member of the Meteor group, dealing constant damage. They alternate between Dave, Rose, Terezi, Kanaya, and Gamzee, all of which are cosmetic. One crab on screen at a time. Final Smash - Mobius Double Reacharound Sollux Captor calls Karkat. Now you move a crosshair to a target. You then get then be approached by some guy and there's a bifurcate program that is shown. The guy then explodes, KO-ing the victim chosen. Survive and you're cursed with great misfortune along with your allies. This include random tripping, malfunctioning traps, random moves being disabled/lacking in power, and asst. characters (trophy or otherwise) randomly die/despawn. This goes away after 1 minute or if the victim is KO'd. If no victim is chosen, the FS ends. KOSFX KOSFX1: "FUUUUUUUUUUUCKING--!" KOSFX2: "OW, FUCK!" Star KOSFX: "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Taunts Up: *scuttles like a crab* Sd: *holds out his sickle as his symbol appears* Dn: *spins his sickle and holds it up in the air* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "I WASN'T JOKING WHEN I SAID I WANT YOU GONE! I'M LITERALLY RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR EXISTING!" 2. "OKAY, TIMEOUT FOR THE IDIOT! THE IDIOT GETS A TIME OUT AND SHUTS UP FOR A SECOND! THAT'S YOU!" 3. *mouth agape, then gets beaned by a trash can; gets up and gets the can on his head* 4. (w/ John Egbert) *both hold up thier weapons in victory* Failure/Clap: Mouth agape Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec TBA Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps TBA Victory Theme Homestuck - Karkat's Theme Stage The Medium - Land of Pulse and Haze Relic Sickle Trivia TBA Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Smash Bros Lawl Beatdown Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Homestuck Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Gray Category:Angry Characters Category:Jurgurging Favorite Category:Lawl Beatdown Video Movesets Category:Anti Heros Category:Foul-Mouthed Category:Trolls Category:People who cause Misfortune Category:Video Movesets Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Sickle Weilder Category:Black Category:Grey Category:Orange Category:Yellow Category:Badass Category:FUCKING AWESOME